Cell phones are utilized in vehicles in a variety of ways. A driver who experiences a dropped cell phone call finds it frustrating. Besides being inconvenient, having a cell phone call dropped may disrupt an important personal or business communication. In the case of a truck driver delivering a security-sensitive load, for example, unexpectedly losing a cell phone connection could lead to increased security risks. In another example, a dropped call might cause a truck driver to miss changes in delivery instructions, thereby losing valuable time and incurring additional fuel costs.
Conventional systems do not anticipate dropped calls, especially in areas where cell phone coverage can be sparse. What is needed is a method and system for anticipating when cell phone coverage may be lost, and for being offered the choice of alternative routes in order to maintain the highest possible level of cell phone coverage. The present invention meets such a need.